unforgettable change
by girl-inspir3d
Summary: Mei Ling has always been the curious type, living her life. Sakura, an opposite of her has met Syaoran - Mei Ling's ex. Introduced to the world in a new way, Sakura's becoming like Mei Ling. What happens when Sakura has gone to far? What will Syaoran do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ccs is not mine. nopes!

**Intro - Mei Lin**

All my life...all my life, I've been so curious, so mischievous...I'm 18 now, I've just graduated from high school and I have an awesome boyfriend named Syaoran. Wow, I don't even know where to start with him. I've known him forever...so long, I cant even remember, growing up I've been learning martial arts with him and I started dating him a year ago. He's a great guy...but.... ...it's funny...someone like me growing. Aw long as I can remember, I've been curious asking many question and experiencing many moments. I would ask those pathetic question when I was a kid like "why are there so many stars in the sky, what are those?" and "why is the sky blue" and "where did I come from?". Of course, nobody would answer me then...but now..it's different

I've done too many things in this life already... whether it may be good or bad. As I've explained about my curiosity, in elementary I would climb the apple trees in my neighbor's yard wondering why they never pick the highest apples. I've never got caught, but it was thrilling climbing so high up onto the tree with the leaves rustling in the wind. Even for a moment I would feel like I was somewhere else. Growing up in junior high, I've learned about changes and guys. Guy's have been my target for the longest time. I would wear the most revealing clothes to school, hoping that guys would notice me. I wasn't bad looking, so I was sure that I could get more attention. I loved seeking attention, it was something I was born with. It was great though, wearing mini skirts, halter tops to school, it was until they made the stooped dress code where I stopped and my clothes had more cloth on them.

I've gone white water rafting, sky diving, bungee jumping, I've done possibly everything, you just name it. I have money, I can afford anything I want. In high school, I was introduced to something that not only used a lot of your money, but I learned how I could gain it all back. Drugs. My curiousity of drugs, why would anybody even want to do something to hard youre body. I've tried so many, from pot to morphine to something as simple as weed. I gotta admit, my life was great, and looking back at it, there's no regrets. It's just..i've done many mistakes, having my aunt who is coincidently Syaoran's mother needing to bail me out of jail. I remember the first time I drove, I wasn't even legal yet, but it was still so fun. I've crashed a few cars racing, I was so curious why guy's loved cars and racing, I've raced many times, and as usually, I got the answer. It's thrilling, even tho it's life-risking, it's absolutely worth it.

I guess you could say I've met the wrong people, beucase there's so many things to do in this world. Those people also answer a lot of my questions even though there were many I was too embaress to ask them. Such as, why would anybody stay up late and go to some dark place with blasting music. Raving, drinking, clubbing, arcades. I don't understand how there are so many people who do nothing but stay home all day. But I guess everybody's life is different.

Mine as well, I guess I SHOULD move on with it..i AM 18..i AM an adult now...I AM doing into university next year...I don't need this kind of life..this is getting serious, I have a whole future infront of me. I need this, I need this break, away from here, away to be able to adapt to a more subtle life, to be able to be a mature young women who is ready for her future, life and reputation.

Me. Mei Ling. I can do this, it's just the beginning of summer, two months isn't long. This is my decision, my choice, and I will stick to it.


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 1 - Leaving**

"You're leaving?! When?? MEI LING! Are you even LISTENING to me???" shouted Tomoyo into the phone.

"What's the big deal? It's only for the summer, do you need to scream in the phone??" yelled Mei Ling back.

"Man! What's wrong with you these days? I haven't seen you around! I've been looking for you! Why did you turn off your cell hone? I went to your favourite clubs checking to see if you were there, to so many different arcades, gosh! I didn't know if you were having fun without me or something! What happened to you?? And WHY are you leaving??!?" Tomoyo kept going on

"Look, listen, it's not like I want to. Tomoyo, you're only a year younger then me. YOU should know about this, having fun isn't what life's all about! _Though I with it was _but look, two months, it's ONLY two months, it won't be that bad. Come on! Let me go!" Mei Ling was getting irritated, she knew she couldn't stand it much longer. She didn't wanna blow up at her best friend right before she left, they been through soo much together.

"Mei Ling! How could you plan all this and not tell me until now? I thought we were tight! What's this show? Huh? Tell me, what kind of friendship is this??" Mei Ling just wouldn't stop. "I know, you've been hanging around that no good boyfriend Syaroan of yours! That must be it! I _knew_ he wasn't good from the start, he just pulled you back from doing fun things. What a bore! Mei Ling! Are. You. Listening??"

"Tomoyo! You've been going on about this for sooo long now! I _can't_ stand it no more! I don't wanna leave with us in this situation, but if you must, then that's too bad for me. I THOUGHT you would understand, I realy need this, and if the one person who I can turn to can't support me, I don't know what I should do. But I'm doing on this trip, and it's a final decision. NOTHING can change my mind now. You can do whatever you like for the next two months, I'll call you when I get back. Bye!" and with that, Mei Ling hung up the phone.

"_Whew...i guess that wasn't too bad..it's just two months, nothing big can happen.right?_" Mei Ling reassured herself. She gave a deep sigh "_now just to let Syaroan know...this is going to be tough_"

Mei Ling ran downstairs to look for Syaroan. This is such a big house and he's never in the same spot. Well, at least it's good to know he's in this house! ...somewhere...

"Mei Ling, where are you?" it was Syaroan calling her

"Over here!" Mei Ling replied

He was dressed up more then usual. "what's the occasion?" asked Mei Ling

"Oh nothing, it's just my mother's birthday dinner. You didn't forget...did you?" Syaroan eyed her down "because you know, if you did, you better be ready in 10 minutes"

Mei Ling laughed it off "hahaha! Don't worry, I've got everything set and I'll be ready in 10 mins!" she gave him a smile then turned around and panicked "_CRAP! I can't believe I forgot! This is important, and this is bad. 10 mins, 10 mins...I gotta get ready_!"

Syaroan stared at her running off to her room. "_when will she ever learn?"_ he thought to himself.

**At the dinner**

"Wow, this was a really good dinner...but everyone, I've got an announcement to make" Mei Ling did not know whether this was the right time to say it, but she was leaving soon, so she thought she might as well

Syaroan's sisters stopped giggling and stared at her. Mei Ling had such a serious face on, they were interested to hear what she had to say.

"Okay" said Yelan, "what do you want to tell us? You aren't leaving us or anything right?" she joked.

Yelan saw Mei Ling's face and stopped laughing. "You...can't be serious right?"

Syaroan stared at her

"Yah..but it's not for long. I'm just going away for the summer, I'll be back before you know it! In time for university. Don't worry about me though, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Mei Ling tried to make it sound convincing that she was going away for fun, and not to get herself ready to start a new life

Everybody was silent for a while, then Yelan started to talk. "Well, if that's what you want, then I can't stop you. But I _do_ expect you to be back before school starts again, they are your words"

Everybody left the restaurant afterwards with Mei Ling and Syaroan in on car, and Yelan and the four sisters in another car.

The ride was very silent, Mei Ling didn't know what to say, neither did Syaroan. There was a glimpse of sadness in his eye, then Mei Ling noticed they weren't going home. He drove the car to an empty parking lot and parked the car.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were leaving?" Syaroan faced himself towards Mei Ling.

"Well I tried! But then I needed to get ready for the dinner" was Mei Ling's reply.

"Before the dinner? That's still pretty late. I want to know why you didn't tell me earlier!"

"Tell you earlier? how could I? I only decided this last minute!"

"That doesnt matter, last minute or not, i'm your boyfriend, and I deserve to know!"

The car the silent for a second, then Mei Ling decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"Syaroan..." Mei Ling was struggling to find her words. "I...I think we....need a break"

"What?" Mei Ling looked up at him

"Up until now, I've been pretty foolish, with you behind me looking after me and all. I know it's been hard for you, and truthfully, I don't think our relationship will work out in the long run...so, sooner is better then later. I think now's a good time don't you think? I'll be gone for two months!" Mei Ling was trying to hold back her tears

Syaroan put him hand to her face, he searched for her eyes and when she looked at him, he knew that she didn't want to do this either. He slowly moved his face closer to her and placed his lips on hers for the last time

"Whatever you choose, you know I'll be right there to back you up. I don't know what you have in plan, but I hope for the best" Syaroan spoke his heart.

"Thank you Li" was all Mei Ling could say. This went much better then she thought it would.

Mei Ling could tell Syaroan wasn't happy with this at all, and she didn't understand why he took it so well, but she decided to let go of it, she didn't want something else to bother her mind. The rest of the way home was pretty quiet. When he parked the car, she looked down and whispered "my flight's tomorrow" and with that, she left his car with Li staring at her go into the house dumfoundedly.

"Tomorrow?" He thought. "That's..soon"


	3. The Girl

**Chapter 2 – The Girl**

**At the Airport**

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't have mind coming along. I still think we should have told her" Syaroan thought that his mother had a right to know that she was leaving today. It was just too soon

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure she'll understand, besides, it's only a vacation, I don't want any bawling eyes crying over me. Gawd I would hate that, tears and everything...eww! Now THAT" she said "would be a nasty sight"

Syaroan smiled, she was back. He thought she was being too subtle the night before, but it didn't occur to him until the real her came out again. It was funny how he didn't notice the difference...they were two different Mei Ling's...yet, he didn't notice and he didn't know which one he liked better either. The sun was blazing down through the windows, and was rising. They both had barely any sleep that night. Mei Ling needed to pack her things and since she was leaving on such a short notice, she knew she couldn't do everything herself on time so she asked Syaroan to help her out. She was scared she wouldn't be able to make the flight. The sun just rose and there was still so much to do before she leaves.

"You sure you don't want me to get you annnnnything at all?" asked Mei Ling

"Yah."

"Good, cause then I don't needa waste _any_ of my precious time to look for a present JUSt for you!"

Mei Ling laughed, "_she's so naïve_" Syaroan thought. "_but no matter what, I'll still love her for who she is_"

He started to chuckle himself.

"hey! What are youuu laughing at?" she asked him

"You!" and he gave out a louder laugh

"That's not funny! You don't want me to get pissed at you right before I leave, do you? Huh? Do you??" she tried hard not to laugh

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't want little Mei Ling to be mad at them?" he looked at Mei Ling and smirked

"If I did know better, I would give you a black eye, and you'll remember me for the next two months every time you look at the mirror and see a big ugly black patch around your eye! Theeeeeen we'll see who's laughing! HA HA HA!"

Even though they had just broke up the night before, they both knew better and things went pretty well between them. She asked if he was mad, and he said that he understood. She thought it was a bit weird, but if it worked out for the both of them, it would just be for the best, so she didn't care.

"Hey! I wanna go in, I don't wanna be late for my flight and then miss it then I'll needa be stuck with **you** once again!" and pointed her finger at him when she said 'you'.

"Hah, whatever you wish. You better call me when you get there! I'll be waiting!"

"_You're such a geezer! Always worrying about me_" Mei Ling thought to herself

"Don't miss me too much!" she shouted at Syaroan as she was leaving then waved.

Mei Ling turned her back about to go through the gates to have her luggage checked up before she boarded onto the plan.

"Hey!" Syaroan stopped Mei Ling in her footsteps. She turned around and started at him. "Promise me you won't do anything foolish, alright?"

She paused then smiled at him. "You bet!"

And with that, she left. The sun had fully risen by now. He decided to wait until she was out of site. She wore low tight jeans and a black shirt with words down the sleeve. Her belly button was showing, as always, but this time, she wasn't wearing her belly ring. She didn't put any ear rings on, making it seem like she didn't have any piercings from afar, but truthfully she had more then enough. "_Maybe she was trying to get a new image._" He thought to himself. Her hair streaked red was let down, she said she wanted to sleep on the plane, and if she put her hair in her usually hairstyle, it would bother her when she tired to sleep. She was long out of site now, and Syaroan found himself staring at nothing.

"Such a kid" he told himself, and left the airport.

He drove endlessy in the car. He wanted to think. What was Mei Ling doing? Although his feelings for her started to drift, what made her give him up? Did she know? Either way, he decided to go to the place he always went to when he wasn't feeling good. The park. A place with grass so green, a stream nearby filled with fish, and a wide space to walk on. What he loved most about this park, was that there was a section with willow trees where the leaves would fall to the floor and the gentle breeze making the day feel much better. It made him feel safe, and he decided to go there.

But there was a surprise

A girl that he's never seen around was at 'his' spot. He wanted to be there, where she was. He was even ready to kick the girl out from the willow trees so he could sit at his rightful spot where he wanted to be, but then he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. As they glistened down her cheeks, he suddenly felt he wanted to know her, he wanted to know what was wrong with her and to help her. He no longer wanted to move her from where she was sitting. He stood there speechless. He made sure nobody else was with her, he didn't want to be seen as a threat and slowly made his way towards her.

His steps was slowly and careful. He didn't want to frighten her thinking he was there to kidnap her. He walked until he was standing right next to her.

"Hey...umm... are you okay? Do you need some help?" Syaroan tried to give the most gentle approach, he didn't want to scare her.

"Who sniff are you? sniff" As she looked up at Syaroan, he realized she had the most beautiful eyes, he had never seen eyes her color anywhere and was amazed.

The girl placed her long brown hair trying to cover her face. She didn't want to been seen like this, especially not by a stranger.

"If it makes it any better, I'm not feeling much better then you either" Continued Syaroan

The girl looked up at him

"Mind if I sit?" as he tried to look for her eyes once again.

The girl shook her head.

He placed himself down beside her. He looked straight and stared at the stream. "You wanna talk about it?" he found himself saying

"Like you would sniff wanna listen to a stranger's problems" retorted the girl

"Well you've got troubles, and so do I" said Syaroan

"So...?"

"Well I was thinking...since we both seem to have nobody who's gonna listen...why don't we make a trade?" suggested Syaroan

"Trade? What do you sniff mean? I don't exactly sniff get what you're trying to say sniff" the girl even looked lost at syaroan's words

"Simple, you tell me what's wrong, then I tell you mine in return" he explained.

"Yah, but, well.." thought the girl "alright" she pulled herself together so she would stop crying.

She sat there holding tightly onto her knees. She looked so fragile and innocent. "_Fragile and innocent...nothing like Mei Ling...she's so tough and..._"

"Are you ready for this?" Syaroan's thought were interrupted by the girl.

"Any time you are" he wondered what she had to say.

"It's nothing big I guess...it's actually quite simple. Well my father is a professor, and my brother is some university student. My dad got accepted for some business job thing, and he's to go research for two months. He already left so I'm stuck with my brother."

The girl took a deep sigh, paused then started again.

"My mother's...not here anymore..."

"Sorry to hear that" Syaroan quickly said.

"Oh, it's alright, it's been a while now. Just that... ever since she left, my father and brother have been very tight on me. I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone. I barely get to go to the mall, and when I see my friends out of school, they usually need to come over to my house. It gets pretty boring if you know what I mean."

She paused. She took left hand and started to play with the grass beside her. She started to feel more comfortable around the stranger that asked if she would share her problems with him. She felt awkward, she didn't know the stranger, yet she started pouring her heart out to him. But she wasn't scared, she was sure that he was a good guy. She continued.

"They don't want anything bad to happen to me. They want me to be safe always. But you see, because of this, I've been living a pretty sheltered life as you can imagine, and I mean, I'm going into university next year, I'm not that young anymore. Do you think I'm young?"

The question hit Syaroan by surprise, but he quickly said "not at all" and she continued with her story.

"I didn't think so either. I asked my dad if I could go out with friends and go to places I've never been before, I want to go and have some fun! After a bit of begging, he let me. On the other hand, my brother objected to the idea, even til now, today, this very minute. We had an argument, so I ran out to here. He's probably looking for me right now, but that's okay. I'm safe, and that's all that matters."

She looked up and quickly turned her head towards Syaroan, she laughed a little and said "pretty pathetic huh?"

By now Syaroan thought he figured her out. "_She just wants a little fun_" he told himself. "_There's no harm in that_"

"Your turn" she said.

"Huh?" Syaroan asked back

"You're turn to tell me your story" she smiled at him.

It was then that she clearly took a look at his face. He was attractive, she stared at him to find out more about him. He has messy brown hair, she liked that, he worse black jeans and a button shirt, she liked that too, and most of all, she loved his smile. She felt safe around him, and they've just met.

"Hey, before I start, you wanna go somewhere to eat? It's noon and I'm getting pretty hungry." His stomach growled as if on cue.

"Sounds like you are hungry" she laughed. She paused to think "_what if something bad happens to me? Of course not, he's such a nice guy, and if something does happen, then it'll prove my brother right and I'll listen to him..no harm in that_" then she said out loud. "sure, let's go eat"

She didn't want to say it, but she was getting quite hungry herself. The argument with her brother happened after they both got seated for breakfast. She barely had a bite and stormed off because she didn't want to listen to her brother's reasoning. She felt pressured, something she didn't like.

Syaroan's cheek flushed red, but he stood up and offered his hand towards the girl and said "Li Syaroan"

She was shooked when she first saw his hand. "_what a gentlemen_" she thought.

She looked up at where he was, and smiled brightly. She took her hand and placed it on his and replied "Kinomoto Sakura"


	4. One Crazy Girl

to asnwater - yah basically she is and he's smiling so much because...he's trying to be nice I guess...iunno! =b hehehe!

( ) = A/N

**Chapter 3 – One Crazy Girl**

After helping Sakura up, Syaroan walked Sakura to his car.

There were a lot of cars at the parking lot.

"_I wonder which one is his_" though Sakura, then her thoughts were interrupted

Beep Beep

"This is my car, the doors are unlocked, so help yourself in" Syaroan told Sakura

"Nice car!! (leaving it up to you to choose )" Sakura said in awe.

"Thanks" Syaroan said in reply

The car was supped up. It was wings that matched with the style of the car, the rims of the wheels were switched, lights have been replaced and added. The car was clean, the jet black color shone through the many layers of wax applied onto it.

"So where would you like to eat?" asked Syaroan

"Umm...doesn't matter...give me a surprise...?"

"Sure thing"

The car ride was pretty silent, Sakura felt safe in his car even though her father had warned her about riding in somebody's car. "People are driving too careless nowadays" she remembered her father's exact words. Sakura started giggling.

Syaroan give a weird look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just thought of something my father told me" she replied

He nodded, still feeling funny from her sudden laugh.

"We're here. I hope you like my choice" Syaroan was scared that she would not have liked her choice.

Sakura looked at the restaurant, she had been here before, the meals were good and not to mention the drinks were absolute amazing.

"I've been here before! I like your choice!" With that, she gave him a big smile

It was the first time Syaroan had seen her smile so freely. "_I wonder if I will still see her after this_" he suddenly thought. They had reached the entrance of the restaurant before he knew it.

"How many?" asked the waitress

"Two" replied Syaroan

The waitress checked her sheets then reached for two menus. "Table for two right this way" and she led them to their table.

At their table, Syaroan already knew what he wanted to order. Sakura on the other hand kept flipping the menu going back and fourth and back, she didn't know what to choose. She finally decided on the resturant's famous 'chef's club sandwich' and Syaroan was thankful for that. He thought she would have never choose.

They ordered their meals and as they were waiting for their food, Sakura broke the silence by asking "So, time to tell your story eh?"

"I guess" replied Syaroan. "here goes"

He thought for a moment, hesitated, looked down, then began. "It's actually a long story...from when I was a kid, but I won't give all the details, don't want to bore you!"

He looked up and smirked at Sakura after saying that only to receive a giggle I return.

"Way back then, my cousin came over to live with my family. We were good friends I suppose...until she would continuously cling on to me like glue stuck on paper. Everywhere I would go, she would be there. She told my mother that she liked me, so because of my mother, we became a couple. Sure I didn't like her at first..in fact, I hated her. Why would my mother allow such an absurd thing? Me? And Mei Ling? It wasn't fair and I didn't ever think such a thin would happen. But because I was brought up being taught to respect elders and to listen to your parents, I did what I was told. After many years, I started to finally develop feelings for her. Little by little...but I've never reached that stage where I wanted to be with her all my life. She would still stick to me like glue, but things were a bit different. I was...never really into her. Her name is Mei Ling....Mei Ling - -"

Syaroan was interrupted by the waiter placing the food on the table.

"Thanks" Sakura said to the waiter. He nodded then left them.

"Go on" Sakura told Syaroan.

He looked at his, hungry. He decided to eat before he finished his story, and that's what they did. He knew the drinks came after you finished eating, so he told Sakura he would finish his story then.

The time came for Syaroan to finish his story. So he continued "Mei Ling was not your average girl. Growing up with her, I saw her change many times, not only her looks, her friends, her style, but even her personality. When I knew her, she was young and innocent, by elementary, she learned about style, she started to hate the traditional Chinese clothing (yaah...I know she not like that in the show...but it's my story! =b) and started to develop her own sense of style. By Junior high, she started to date...she dated many different guys, and her clothes changed too. She always bought magazines, and learned to get a stuck up attitude. Though she attracted many guy's with her clothes and all, it still wasn't enough for her. High school, there was a dress code, she hated it, she wouldn't wear all her revealing clothes, and that was also when she told my mother about her feelings."

As Syaroan was saying this, Sakura kept thinking to herself "_Wow, we led such different lives..she's so much more bold and outgoing then me, so much more experiences, I wonder what it would be if I was like her..._"

"In high school, I guess you could say she met the wrong people. Unlike most other people, instead of going home after school to study, finish homework, do house chores, she spent every school night and weekend going to places other then her house. She went to Karaoke bars, arcades, malls, anywhere, you name it"

"_Anywhere? She went anywhere? I only go home..then to school...then home...then to school...and she went anywhere? Who IS is girl?_"

"As a boyfriend, I needed to look after her of course. And I would follow her wherever she went. She was so nosy and curious, always budding into other people's business causing trouble she that wasn't necessary. She got into many fights! Not common for a girl no? She even got introduced to the world of drugs"

"_Fights? Drugs? Is she for real? I want to meet her, I want to hear about her life, I don't want to grow up living my life, useless and sheltered_?"

"She is one crazy girl, I always needed to help her out of trouble. Going raving at nights, going home in the morning getting drunk. This girl, she was a crazy one. Would you believe there are others like her too? Her best friend Tomoyo was with her all the time, they were inseparable. She's done everything from bungee jumping, white water rafting, camping, racing takes deep breathe she really is different...isn't she?"

Sakura didn't know whether he was asking her of if it was one of those rhetorical questions. She decided to stay silent, but her thoughts never left her. "_How could somebody be so, so, different from me? So exposed, so...living their life to their fullest? How is this possible?_" Questions kept flooding her, what she was hearing, was what she always wanted to see, wanted to experience.

She sat there, mesmerized by his words, his story. Here she was, a girl he barely knew, and he was practically telling her this girl's life story. But..where was this girl? Would she see her anytime soon?

Syaroan continued, Sakura guessed it was meant to be a rhetorical question. "So you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, and what's it related to"

Sakura forgot that they were telling their reasons why they were upset today. It had slipped her mind. Now it got her thinking, what she dead? Did they break up? What happened?

"So here's the reasons why I was probably at the same place and the same time at the park with you today. Mei Ling, the girl, she left for the summer. Something about wanting a break from here and it was time to start new...."

He stopped. There was a brief pause then Sakura asked "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yah, there is. We umm, we broke up. Something about the relationship isn't going to work out sooner or later. She left this morning."

He didn't need to say more. She understood. Or she thought. They were both silent. Then she remember him saying "_but I've never reached that stage where I wanted to be with her all my life_" She didn't get it.

"The thing I can't get over, is why she's doing all this. It just doesn't make sense"

THAT, answered what Sakura was thinking. She didn't know what to say next, he didn't say anything either. A waiter walked passed "bill please". He nodded at Sakura, walked away and came back with the bill.

They paid for their meal and left.

"I'll take you home" Syaroan told Sakura, and she agreed.

After Sakura gave Syaroan the way to her house, the was pretty much silent after that. It was obvious they both had a lot on their mind. Syaroan couldn't come to a conclusion why Mei Ling would do such a thing, and Sakura was struck by how Mei Ling had lived her life.

Thoughts kept plaguing her mind.

_She went to Karaoke bars, arcades, malls, anywhere, you name it_

She must have known the town upside down...

_She's done everything from bungee jumping, white water rafting, camping, racing_

She must have tried everything there was to do...

_She is one crazy girl_

She sure knows how to live her life to the fullest...

Soon they were on sakura's street.

"Which house is it?" He kept driving

"That one over there" She pointed

"Alright"

He parked on her drive way

"Nice talking to you." He told her before she was about to leave

She opened the door and slowly started to get out of the passenger seat as she kept thinking

"_Should I? Should I not? Should I? Should I not? What she I do?_"

She suddenly sat back on the passenger seat which surprised Syaroan

She stared at Syaroan and asked "Would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please say yes!"

"Tell me what it is first"

"You HAVE to agree!"

"What is it?" Syaroan was starting to get annoyed with her childish behaviour

She smiled at him and said "Promise me you'll take me out and show me around. Please?"


End file.
